Your Alcohol
by KMountain
Summary: What Joey does when he goes home and his thoughts of his fathers alcoholic behaviour


A/N:Well my second posted fic. It isn't as good as the last but oh well.Oh yeah Joey is OoC(I tend to keep writing those) in this story but I will explain why at the bottom. Drama is the secondary genre so there probaly little of it in there.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it or every plan too.

Joey's POV

What is this? The ninth time in a row that I've walked straight into my room when I got home. I think that is right. Oh well it's better in here than out there. My father is drunk again. Though he would never hurt me physically being out there is not pleasant. He yells at anything that moves and it smells horrible. Besides I never know what could happen when he is in this state.

I lean against the wall waiting for the yelling to stop. I know some people think its childish but they could have never know what its like if they haven't been through it. I hear him through the walls. I believe he is yelling at my mother. Why? I cannot tell. I came home during this spat. This is why she left. To get away from all this. I wish I could have went with her and Serenity. Then I would also be free from him and his alcohol.

I sigh as the phone is slammed down and I hear the fridge open. That is right father just drown out all your problems in that bottle. He must of found the bills for I hear the bottle crash. Yes he definitely found them for there is more screams. What is he yelling at? No one is around and I am not visible to him. I am sorry I cannot pay the rent and everything but it is hard when your only a teenager. We only have this apartment thanks to some of the money I can scrounge up every month.

He is calling my name. I don't answer though for there is no point. Being yelled at for no reason just does not interest me. If he wants to yell at something he can do that to inanimated objects. They can with stand it but I don't think I can today. Why won't he just pass out already?

The fridge opens once more. That is at least the sixth since I've been home. This is all he ever does. Wakes up, drinks, passes out and repeats is the cycle. Just one day for him to be sober is all I ask for. One day when he is the person I used to know. That was so long ago though. I doubt it will ever change.

Finally there is silence. He probably finally passed out. Well I better go turn him on his side so he doesn't stop breathing or choke on his own tongue. No matter how much I dislike someone, I still cannot let them die. It just isn't right.

It is a mess out here. I better clean in case the landlord decides to drop by for an inspection. I don't want my father on the streets right away even though he deserves it. I start with gathering all the bottles. I could get a fair bit of money for this. At least one good thing comes out of his habit. I do not even need to do the dishes. Someone has to bring him food or something because I never see him eat. I finish off by vacuuming the entire house making sure to get everything. At least now you can see the floor.

I go back into my room and shove some things into my bag. I just can't stay here anymore. I am tired of staying in my room and listening to him yell at nothing. I just want to be free from this and that is exactly what I plan to do. I grab the bags of bottles and leave.

Well I did get a fair bit of money for all the bottles. Ten cents per bottle goes places. Now I find myself walking around the city. I don't know where I am supposed to be going. Just walking around aimlessly outside makes me feel better. I guess it's something about being able to do nearly anything you want out here but I am not sure.

Sooner than I realize I am in front of the game shop. I wasn't even thinking of coming here. It was probably some subconscious sort of thing. I needed a place to stay tonight anyway for I am not going back to his place. My father can live on his own. I knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer.

Yugi answered and was a bit surprised to see me but quickly changed his expression. Once I went home I usually didn't see him until the next day so it was perfectly reasonable. He ushered me inside quickly and sat me down. He was going to question me over his worry.

"What's going on Joey? Why are you here at this time?" Yugi asked.

I explained to him about the stuff going on at home. They yelling, the booze just hiding in my room to try to block out. I knew Yugi already knew most this stuff but it just felt good actually to say this to someone once in a while. I also told him that I was not going back there. That I was going be free from all of it.

"So can I stay with you until I get enough money for a small apartment?" I finally asked.

"Of course you can Joey. Your always welcome here. Stay as long as you need to but you might need to sleep on the couch." Yugi laughed at the last part.

"That is fine as long as I am free." There I had finally done it. I had left my father. He could pay the bills on his own and clean on his own. If he got evicted that would not be my problem anymore. I was finally away and free from him.

End

A/N: Even though it isn't neccesary I will explain some things

1)Joey is Ooc. Yes but when people are around alcoholics they are never really in character. When I was around my dad or my mom's boyfriend I was never myself. My personality seemed to change when I was around them. Same with my cousin when she was around her step-father who thankfully moved to Toronto.

2)If you think its weird for Joey to sometimes be paying the bills then you haven't seen how bad some alcoholics get. Some of them don't work. They just sit and drink while everyone else tries to get money in.

3) Joey ran away because he couldn't stand it. It is very possible. My cousin when she was twelve away to my place because of her step-father. And she lived in a different city with a hard bus route

Ok thanks for reading the fic.I know it isn't good as the last but hey some are good and some are bad. If there are any spelling or grammar errors than I am sorry about that even though I did spell and grammar check this.Thanks for reading again and please review but no flames and again please tell me if you are giving constructive critism. But again I don't only expect "That was good." Ect. If you have any advice than thank you but I don't want "This sucks" without reason.


End file.
